Persona: Stained Soul
by Yami no Majou077
Summary: "Do you have wish? I can grant you any wish, in the cost of your soul. Even so...you still want to have that wish comes true?" One day in his life, he loses everything. He never asks for this power, but now, only with this power, his life has meaning. With this power, he seeks for revenge, and this is everything in his life.
1. What is Your Wish?

_. . . . . . Do You have any wish?. . . . . ._

_. . . . . . . . .I can grant any of your wish. . . . . . . ._

_. . . . . . . .But the cost will be your soul. . . . . . . ._

_. . . . . .Even so, do you still want to have your wish come true?. . . . . ._

* * *

"_According to the latest news, it appears that Hokkaido Prefecture is still under insulation. Until now, there's still no report of what kind of virus is spreading. There's a high possibility that this is a new type of virus. But it only spreads around Hokkaido Prefecture, so there's no need to worry for the moment…"_

A yellow brown haired boy dressed in high school uniform leaned against the wall behind him, while staring at the screen of his phone. His eyes were crimson red, unmatched with his girly face, yet it made him less girly.

"Nii-chan!"

Kujou Kaoru immediately put down whatever he's watching upon hearing the call from his sister Yui. He took a few steps forward and watched her running towards him.

Her fragile figure with arburn shoulder length hair appeared in front of the school main door as she paced up to make it to her brother's side.

"I'm sorry for taking so long!" Her face was red and almost breathless. She took a deep breathe.

"It's alright. I'm just here a moment ago." He petted her head gently in his palm.

"Nii-chan, what were you watching just now?" Yui grabbed his arm and leaned her head on it. It's her habit since childhood, whenever she's around Kaoru.

"…Just some information update." He put his phone into his pocket. "It doesn't seem to get better in Hokkaido."

"Oh…I hope uncle and his family are alright." Her voice trailed off at the end.

Kaoru looked up to the clear sky, recalling the life they spent in Hokkaido. Since their parents passed away, they moved to their uncle's house in Hokkaido. They did their best not to give their uncle's family any trouble, and distanced themselves from the latter. Fortunately, their cousins didn't give them any trouble as well, so it was considered quite peaceful over the years. A few years later when he's able to take care of both of them, he left Hokkaido and came to Miyagi. Still, their uncle would remit money into his bank account.

Kaoru appreciated his kindness, and he had no way to pay it back. He tried not to touch that money, thinking he would give it back to his uncle one day. But since the insulation of Hokkaido, he couldn't reach his uncle or any of his cousins. Whether it's the government that had blocked the communication, or his uncle had left the place, he wouldn't know. Anyway, he hoped his uncle got out of there safely.

"They'll be alright." He always told her whenever they started to feel down.

"Yes, they'll be alright!" She let go of his arm and ran forward. "Ne nii-chan, what do you want to eat tonight? I'll cook for you!"

Kaoru didn't feel any cheer upon hearing her words. "…Are you sure?" Ahem…now he's getting worried about his stomach.

"W-What!? You're rude nii-chan! I've tried my best!" Yui jumped up. Her face burned up. "Why don't we call Chitose nee-chan to come over?"

"Just don't." It's enough having his stomach to suffer the terrible meal. He wouldn't want to involve Chitose as well.

Chitose was pretty popular in Kaoru's school. Due to her good-looking face and pearl-colored waist length hair, she was popular among boys and girls. Plus, her smile was beautiful. She's an idol among most of the boys. But she's a sport idiot. Once in gym class, she accidentally threw the volley ball that's supposed to be passed to her teammate to him instead, and it hit his head directly. He collapsed without knowing what the hell was happened. When he woke up, he found Chitose staying there and waiting for him. Naturally, they got to know each other since then. They're getting more and more intimate because of Yui now.

Of course he did develop feelings towards the girl, but Chitose was way too good for him.

"No way! I want to eat with Chitose nee-chan! It's been a while since I met her!

"We ate dinner with her two days ago, didn't we?"

"Don't you miss her?"

"Yeah…it's you who miss her."

"Urgh! Nii-chan baka!"

And then, they automatically put an end to this topic.

* * *

Letting the cold water pour onto her, Amano Haruna wiped her body hard, intending to clear the red mark on it. But it's useless. No matter how many times she tried, the red mark remained on her body. She hated, hated her powerless and weak self, and how she couldn't get away from that man. She didn't want all this, but he got those unsightly photos in hand. She just couldn't get away from him.

What should she do? Who can help her…?

She wanted to get married. She wanted to give birth. She wanted a family. But she couldn't if he still had those photos in hand. She wouldn't be able to live as a normal person.

What should she do…?

"Ooi! You bitch…how long you are going to make me wait!?"

The man's roar made her jump up. Her body started to shake. She would whenever hearing his voice. She's almost going crazy…nonononono! She couldn't live under this man…she didn't want to live under him for the rest of her life!

She couldn't stand him anymore! She had enough of him!

"…Help me…someone…please help me…"

He knocked the shower room again. He barked again, yelling something to her. What should she do? What should she do?

"Do you need help?"

Without any trace, an empty voice came from behind her. Haruna turned her head in shock, and a man with jester mask came in sight. His mask was silver color, the edge painted with different color and a sharp red on the nose part, making him looked actually like a jester.

"W-Who are you…?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. Your wish shall take priority." His mask made him look as if he's smiling. "I can grant your wish, any wish."

For now, it didn't matter who this strange guy was. As long as someone could save her from that man, she wouldn't care.

"I-I have a wish…is it true you can grant my wish…?"

"Of course. However, it isn't free."

Her heart sank, but there's still a way to make it out. "W-What do you need? Is it money? I'll make it for you…so please help me! Please…!"

She couldn't lose her chance here. She would do anything, as long as that man would disappear forever from her life!

"I don't need money. All I need…is your soul." Slowly but firmly, the strange guy told her to make sure she listened. "Even so…do you still want to have that wish come true?"

"My soul…?" What's he saying? Was that even possible?

"Yes. I can grant you any wish, with the cost of your soul." His empty voice now strangely became comfortable enough to Haruna.

She clenched her fist, and nodded hard. "…Yes…please help…I've got no choice…"

* * *

Since Yui kept insisting to cook for dinner, they went to the supermarket to buy ingredients on the way back. Although it's Kaoru who cooked most of the time, while Yui was the one who ate, Yui would insist she wanted to cook. Unfortunately, her skills really needed to improve, because the result was too bad. It was lucky that the kitchen didn't blow up. Well, she did improve after learning from Chitose, but still…

Oh…his poor stomach.

Even so, Kaoru couldn't refuse her after she had put in so much effort in trying and trying. She wanted to lift some of his burden, he understood, and he appreciated that. It's his responsible to take care of her as a brother, and he enjoyed it.

They're almost there at their apartment. Yui ran forward, but then went back to him again.

"What's up?"

"Look at that nii-chan…the girl under the tree." Yui turned her head, signaling Kaoru to look at the tree in front. The girl was dressed in pure white jacket. Inside was a high collar black sweater and button skirt, down was legging with short boot. And the most striking was no other than… "Wow…nii-chan, her hair is red color, like the color of fire."

Yeah…that's right. The most striking was her flame-like hair. Currently she hid it with the hood of her jacket. She seemed to notice their presence as well, as her gaze came back and forth on him and Yui. _She's probably waiting for someone…_having this in mind, Kaoru walked passed her.

The girl looked at them, and seemed pretty anxious. She stopped them.

"Wait."

Kaoru turned to look at her, having no idea why she stopped them suddenly. They didn't know her at all.

"…What?"

"…Are you living in this apartment? Umm…can you not go in first?"

"What?" Kaoru blinked for a moment before he could understand the meaning of her words. "Why?"

"Hmm…something's happening in the apartment …if it's possible for you two to…" She's rushing, Kaoru could see. She's lying…no, she tried to hide something from them.

"…Sorry, I don't think there's any reason to listen to you." Ignoring the girl, Kaoru took Yui back to their house. The girl opened her mouth, but shut without saying anything. At last, she followed them from behind instead.

"Nii-chan, she's following us." Yui said timidly.

"It's alright. Yui, I don't think we should invite Chitose today."

"Yes…I think so too."

Kaoru carefully observed the girl and stayed alert all the time, until Yui opened the door and stepped inside the house.

Yui took the ingredients to the kitchen and started preparing. Kaoru took a look at the girl when he locked the door up, and found her talking over the phone.

Strangely, a bad feeling rose up from deep of his heart, as if foretelling something was going to happen soon. He looked to his sister before pressing down the uneasiness.

Nothing was going to happen...right?

* * *

"You're too late! Can you make it faster?" The redhead Kobayashi Saya let off her frustration to the person on the other side of the phone. "I don't think i can hold the people here any longer." In fact, there were two she's unable to stop. It's lucky that most of the people had gone out in the time like this.

"…_Sorry, ten more minutes."_ The person seemed in trouble, but he was late.

"Make it in five minutes." She pressed.

"…_I'll try. But we've met them on the way. It seems our enemy notices us as well."_

"…You mean…he knew I'm here!?" Now she thought about it. That explained why Satomi-san would be late.

"_Anyway, we'll try to make it fast. Be careful."_

Though he did promise her to make it fast, but he wouldn't tell how fast he could be. The worst would have her alone to face 'them'.

"…God…"

She dropped her shoulder, and soon found herself biting her nails all the time. Hell…this little bad habit whenever she's nervous.

The moment she put her hand down, a grief yelling cut the place out. She jumped up, and her heart raced immediately.

"What's that?" Kaoru and Yui also came to check it out.

"That voice…it seems to come from Haruna nee-chan's house!" Not waiting for Kaoru, Yui ran out ahead.

"Yui!"

Saya took out the gun from her jacket, following Kaoru from behind. She cursed under her breathes…too fast.

Haruna was their neighbor who lived just a few units away in the same block. Kaoru didn't know much about Haruna, but Yui used to get along with her. It seemed she's pretty tired and frustrated recently. An unknown guy would show up in her house pretty often.

When he made it to Yui's side, he could see the fear and shock in her big and beautiful eyes. Her face paled up, and she covered her mouth. What had happened?

"Yui!"

And then, he saw it too.

On the floor, there's a man lying dead. There's a hole on his chest, and blood kept flowing out from it, staining the ceramic. Haruna sat down on the floor, eyes locked on the man as if still checking on him whether he's dead or not. Beside her was a man wearing a jester mask.

"Oh…it seems his yelling drew the people nearby." Jester's empty voice made Kaoru felt sick. Behind Jester was a pitch black creature in lion form. However, unlike lion, its teeth were obviously longer and sharper. Its back leg was chained with a steel ball, and a mask stuck on it.

Haruna didn't seem to notice their presence. Her gaze was still locked on the dead man. Suddenly, out of the blue, some sobbing voice escaped from her mouth.

"…He's dead…? He really is dead…?" Now her sobbing voice turned into laughter – a heartless laughter. "He's dead…you really granted my wish! He's dead…!"

"Haruna nee-chan?" Yui couldn't believe the woman was the one who used to smile often. The one in front was insane…this wasn't Haruna nee-chan she knew.

"I'm glad that you're satisfied. Now, it's my turn to be paid."

"Eh…?" Her laughs instantly stopped. Well yeah, he did say at the cost of her soul. But she simply thought that's some kind of joke…because it's impossible, right? How could he take her soul?

Jester ignored her shock, and stretched his hand out. And then, Haruna's body was covered with some white light. She was shocked, but a second later she fell onto the floor like a broken doll. In exchange, a white light formed on the palm of Jester, and it's turning darker and darker.

"W-What happened…?" Kaoru was blurred. He completely had no idea what the hell just happened. It's so unreal. He's not dreaming, was he?

"Haruna nee-chan!" Yui called the woman on the floor, but she was just lying without any response.

"Get away from there!" Saya pulled the brother and sister aside, and raised her gun aimed at the jester. "Hurry! Or else he'll kill you!"

"What?" Kaoru hoped the girl was kidding. But kidding or whatever…it's couldn't be!

"I don't want to kill unrelated ones. Unfortunately, I can't leave it like that." Jester waved his hand, and the Lion behind him immediately struck out.

Saya aimed her gun at the Lion and shot, but it wouldn't work. Dodging the Lion, she pushed the other two and urged them to flee.

"Hurry up and go!"

"Run…run Yui!" Although Kaoru didn't know what the heck was happening, at least he knew the Jester over there would kill him and Yui like what the girl said. No, he couldn't let that happen to Yui.

"It's useless, I told you." Jester spoke under his mask. A soft chuckle hid in his empty voice.

"I'm not gonna let you do that!" Saya did her best to dodge the Lion, as well as looking for a chance to break the mask on the Lion's chain ball.

"Why stopping me? All I do is granting human's wishes. Isn't that the purpose of my birth?"

"…You're crazy!" Saya turned around when the Lion's sharp claw struck out, while pulling back. Just around this time, she caught a glimpse of another Lion heading towards the brother and sister. "Oh no…!"

Just few more steps they would get out to the street, and they should be alright. When Kaoru considered doing so, a heavy figure pounded on him and forced him to let go of Yui.

"Nii-chan!" Yui gasped, intending to get back to Kaoru.

"Don't! Just go…Arghhhhh!" The Lion implanted its sharp teeth into his shoulder. Blood was bursting out, staining his sight. He raised his other arm to push it away, yet his strength wouldn't permit it.

He could feel the sharp teeth inside his shoulder. It's disgusting, and the pain tortured him to death. As his consciousness almost withered, Yui's voice revived it. In the corner of his eye, he saw Yui turning back and running to the street. He thought this would be the best…he couldn't bare to have anything happen to her. However, the next second he saw Yui coming back with brick on her hand. Immediately he realized he's wrong. Completely wrong.

Yui would never leave without him. And this is what he feared the most.

"Don't…no, Yui…just GOOOOOO!"

He wished for nothing but her life. He only wished she could stay safe without being harmed.

"Let go of nii-chan! Let go of him!" She threw the brick at the Lion. Like Kaoru, all she cared for was her brother's life. She's scared…but she couldn't leave and see her brother getting killed. She's not going to let that happen!

The Lion pulled its teeth out, and drew Kaoru into grievous pain. He lost all his strength, even though he knew what would happen to Yui, he couldn't stop it.

Saya ran to the direction of Yui, hoping she would make it in time. Her opponent, however, didn't seem as if it would let her go. It pounded on her and sent its sharp teeth to her throat.

Instantly, Saya turned her body and that saved her throat, but in the exchange of her left arm. She aimed her gun at its eyes and shot, kicking it away to create a space to escape. She took that chance to get up, but it's all too late.

Both their eyes saw Yui's face in fear and in tears. The Lion that's supposed to prey on Kaoru was gone, but had itself on the throat of the little girl instead. Blood kept oozing, Yui's head was separated from her body.

Her head rolled on the ground. Her beautiful eyes reflected the image of Kaoru. But she would never call him nii-chan ever again. She's dead.

"…Yui…?"

Her head remained unmoved.

"Yui…"

Her mouth didn't give any response.

"Yui…Yui…!"

Kujou Yui was dead. From now on, she no longer belonged to him.

"Yuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiii!"

Saya bit the bottom of her lips in guilt. Only if she did stop them from going back, that little girl wouldn't die.

"It's too bad…"Jester's voice sounded from behind. She quickly refilled new cartridge into her gun.

"…You killed her, just like how you killed others!"

"Yes, I did kill her. But…" Jester disappeared into the thin air, and appeared right in front of Kaoru. "I can bring her back to you."

"Don't listen to him!"

"You can bring her back…?"

"Yes, I'll grant any of your wish." Jester leaned closer to Kaoru, which Kaoru saw nothing but his smiling mask.

"…You said…bring her back…?" Kaoru lowered his head. Saya could only hear some of his mumbling. "Bring her back…?" When he lifted his head, he immediately grabbed Jester's neck. "You killed her! It's you who killed her! She doesn't deserve to die!"

He went insane. Seeing his beloved sister die in front of him had drawn him to madness. He couldn't care less about his injured shoulder or whatever. All he had in his mind was to kill this irritating Jester. To seek revenge for his sister.

"Oh my…" Jester clicked his finger. The white glowing thing he got from Haruna flicked Kaoru off the Jester. He threw it out, and it transformed into another being.

It was a Turret. Just the same as Lion, it's pitch black. Under its fort was a mask.

"That's…!" This was the first time Saya saw something like this. How could he summon this? Just who the hell he was!?

She checked Kaoru's condition, and thanked god he's only lost his consciousness. No fatal wound. The problem was she and the enemies. How's she supposed to deal with two Lions and a Turret?

Was she going to die here? Was this her punishment for putting her friends to death?

She chuckled dryly. "Even so…" She had no intention to die here. No.

"Saya!"

Copter sounded on top of her. Hearing her name, Saya lifted her head towards the person. There's a man in black messy hair swaying with the wind. His face was left with some scars but overall he seemed to be fine. That's Satomi Hajime.

Seeing rescue arriving just in time, Saya let out a smile.

"You're too late!"

"We'll save that later, if we survive this battle." His face tensed up after realizing their enemies. "Guys, don't die!"

He announced loudly to his men. Though the chance to stay alive would be slim, he still wished to see them again.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

It's quiet.

This was the first thought that came into his mind when he regained his consciousness.

Was it…merely a dream? Yui didn't die, she's preparing their dinner. And Haruna…he would see her tomorrow morning. Yeah…that's a dream, a very bad dream. Everything should return to normal once he woke up.

_Is that so?_

A voice popped into his head.

_Was it just a dream? Yui…her head was cut off. Haruna broke down like a puppet. Can you consider that a dream?_

No…**it was** a dream. Or else what could it be?

_You'd know. Is it fine to convince yourself with those beautiful words? Will it bring Yui back to you?_

He snapped open his eyes, and wrapped his face in fear. He recalled how he lost Yui, and realized it's not a dream.

Yeah…he saw it with both of his eyes. How the hell he considered it a dream…?

Tears blurred his sight. What had happened? Could someone tell him just what the fuck had happened!?

"You're finally awake."

He found a woman with a half butterfly mask in front. He recognized her voice as the one who spoke in his head. She wore a dark purple gown. Her hair was tied into a ball style on left side of her head and leaving some of her light blue hair to her cheek. Her lips were painted in pink, with a blue butterfly on her shoulder. She looked around twenty.

Besides, Kaoru noticed he wasn't in the apartment. He's currently in a place of void. It's all empty under his body, and the woman was more like stepping her feet on the air. There's no sound, nor breathes. The surrounding was filled with glowing objects, as if stars.

"…Where am I…?" Where were the red-haired girl and the Jester? What happened after Yui died?

"Your body is still out there in your world. I only summoned your consciousness."

"Summoned…? Who are you?" He looked at his injured shoulder, but strangely, he didn't feel any pain at all.

"Hmm…let's just call me Custos. I'm the keeper of the Sea of Souls." The woman who introduced herself as Custos sat down beside him. "You're the first human to hear my call, after I tried a couple of times."

"Why…?"

What was the Sea of Souls? What was the keeper? He completely couldn't understand it.

Custos smiled.

"Let me ask you…what do you think about souls? Where do dead souls go?"

"Soul…?" His mind went blank with those weird questions. He'd never thought about…no, no one would actually take their time to think about something like this, wouldn't they?

Custos saw through him, and simply chuckled.

"When life meets its end, it will come back to where it's born. Here, in the Sea of Souls, is the place where all the souls were born." She pointed to the stars. "Look, those are souls."

The Sea of Souls, the place where all the souls were born, was also where all the souls rest.

"…Wait…then what about Yui's?"

"Yes, she's back." Her eyes turned softer, as she pointed out for him. "Over there…the most striking one. That's Yui."

So…she really was dead. And her soul had come back to where it should be.

"I see…"

"It's considered lucky for her." For a moment, Kaoru wanted to retort. What's so lucky about that? But then, what she spoke out next managed to shut him up. "There are a lot of them lost."

"Lost? Why…?" The souls would go back to this place once their lives ended…wouldn't they?

"Because something terrible happened on the other side." Her face dropped. "Once the soul is stained, it's impossible to come back again. You saw it too…how the souls are being extracted after having their wishes granted."

He remembered Haruna who turned into a broken doll after some lights wrapped her body. Was it because her soul was extracted?

"If so…what's the intention of summoning me?" He's hopeless in this. He couldn't be of any help in this. Even after her explanation, it didn't seem to ring a bell in his mind.

"It proved that you have potential. I can grant you the power to revenge, with your wish as a cost. In other words, you will forever be losing your wish." Custos said. The butterfly on her shoulder shined in blue dim light.

"To deal with those monsters…you mean?" It ignited a hope in him, yet despair.

His wish...his wish was no other than to see Yui again. But if he desired for power...he would lose that wish...he would lose her forever.

He did hope to see Yui again. When Jester offered, he almost accepted it. He's deseparated wanted to meet his beloved sister, to hug her, and hear her voice. But at the same time, he knew Yui wouldn't agree with him. She would angry with him for sure. If so, then…

All he could do was to revenge on her behalf.

Seeing his decision from his determined eyes, Custos lifted her face with a beautiful smile. She used her finger to touch the butterfly and said. "Lead the road."

The blue butterfly rose. Custos, having Kaoru to follow her and took his hand. Before he went with her, he turned back to look at the striking star for one last time. He could feel the bitterness in his mouth as he swallowed. He turned back and forced his legs to move. He couldn't stop here.

_Farewell, Yui. _

It's strange to walk in the void. There's no trace of floor, but he did feel with his feet. He's walking, right now, to the unknown destination.

Wait…just what he's doing now? Shouldn't this a dream? And just who's the woman beside him? Sea of Souls…or whatever it was…was it real? Just…where he's heading?

This was so illogical. However, if he considered these were illogical, and so Yui's death. He couldn't deny her death. So…what had happened? Had he gone crazy?

He looked up to the place, where all the shining stars were. This place was like…Universe. Was he currently on the space or what?

As if reading his mind, Custos chuckled softly.

"Well, I agree if you think of this place as Universe. But space…I doubt it."

Kaoru blushed. It's uncomfortable to have someone reading his mind. He felt he's all naked now.

"I'm sorry. But I have to make it clear." Custos wiped off her smile. "Sorry if I've discomforted you…oh look, we're here."

In front of them was a blue glowing door. The butterfly stopped right in front of it and rested on the knob, as if telling Kaoru to open it. He looked to Custos, who nodded to him firmly. He let out a deep breathe, and put his hand on the knob, finally opened it.

Strong flashing light blinded his view for a moment, before he heard a voice belonged to an old man.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, dear young man…and Lady Custos."

Kaoru saw a long nosed man with bloodshot eye sitting opposite him on a blue sofa. There were two children, a boy and a girl beside him, who looking at him with curious big eyes. The room was in fancy velvet color with all the masks stuck on the wall. There were smiling mask, angry mask, crying mask and many others in different expression. It made Kaoru felt sick when he first saw them, but soon his attention drew to the long nosed man and the blue butterfly.

"It's been quite some times, Igor." Custos greeted. "It seems you acquired new assistants."

The said boy and girl bowed to show their attitudes.

"My name is Deo, and this is my sister Amydia." The boy spoke.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Custos."

"What a good kids you got here, Igor." Custos greeted back. "Nice to meet you too, Deo and Amydia."

Deo and Amydia stayed quietly behind Igor, and finally the long nosed man spoke.

"I see it's our master who led you here. What shall I do for you?"

"This boy here…he has potential. I need your help to see which soul's heading to his call."

"I see. He's the first human you've called." Igor examined Kaoru. "Now, please sit down." He offered the seat in front of him.

Kaoru looked to Igor, and then to the seat. He wondered what's waiting for him the next minute. And just what the hell they're talking about?

"Wait…what is this place? Can I get a better idea first before proceeding?"

"Oops…sorry boy. I should've told you beforehand." Custos covered her mouth. "This is Velvet Room. The long nosed man here is Igor, and the kids are his assistanst. They're the residents here."

"Indeed. Now, may I know your name?" Igor asked, stretching out his hand in manner.

"…Kujou Kaoru."

"Now, as been requested by Lady Custos, I shall do a little test with you." Waving his hand, tarot cards appeared instantly in front of the table of Kaoru. "Before you proceed, do you understand the condition?"

"...Yes."

"Still, you want to do this?"

He clenched his fist together while pursing his lips. For a moment, he had an urge to stop these and got the hell out of this place. But he forced himself to stay still and accepted whatever it would be. If he did, he would lose everything...everything including his life. He didn't think he could live without Yui by his side. For all these times, she was the only motivation to live on. He couldn't bare to live after watching her head being cut off...

He took a deep breathe. "...Yes."

"Then, please choose one from here." Igor gestured and drew his attention to the card in front.

Raising his brow, Kaoru was confused by the different cards that presented in front of him. Hesitantly, he picked one card, not knowing what the card might be. The card flew out from his grip, presented itself on the air.

The card had no picture drew with. It's empty, but now it's letting out a piercing light. Kaoru shielded his eyes with his palm. Peeking through the fingers, he saw a being materialized. And this should be…!

"Oh…what a surprise. It's he who responded your call."

He couldn't see Custos, or Igor, or the kids, or the room anymore. The one that taking his sight was…

"You're…!"

* * *

Hello everyone! This is my first OC base persona story, and I hope it sounds good and enjoyable to all of you. Kindly press the review button to tell me your opinion. Thanks!


	2. Persona

While reloading the cartridge, Saya kept an eye on the Lion's motion. The situation indeed was turning a little bit better than before after Satomi Hajime and his men came to help. But you heard me, it's a little better. It's already difficult to handle two Lions at the same time, now there's a Turret to take care of. It's extremely difficult. Hajime leaded his men to handle the Turret, while she and another small group had to handle the two Lions. The copter was still up there waiting for them, but they had to defeat the enemies before thinking a way to escape out of here.

The yellow brown haired boy was still unconscious. He already lost his sister; she had to at least make sure he's out of harm.

_I can't fail this time…_as she thought so; she threw the empty cartridge and inserted the new one into her gun. As she readied, she ran to the enemy and dodged the sharp claws, sliding through under the Lion and shot its belly at the same time. Landing, she aimed at the mask on the steel ball, but was missed because of the struggling of the Lion. She cursed, readied for another round.

Now she thought about it…would Akiko and Chiaki be saved if she tried to do something on that time? Although it's been more than half years Hajime rescued her from that incident, she would wonder about it sometimes. What if she had a gun with her? Would she fight to save her friends? She thought she would, at least she hoped she would, but another part of her simply rejected it: she won't.

Because that's just how she was.

She's the same with her father, a cold-blooded coward.

Thinking about her father Kobayashi Takeru really ignited her frustration more. She tripped and fell on her knee, leaving her all opened. The wound on her left arm was getting irritating. Well, of course the Lion would take this best chance to strike on her. She saw it in the corner of her eyes.

She left Akiko and Chiaki to death, even though they screamed and begged for help, all she did was turning to her back and ran away. She thought she would do something better, or so she thought, but in fact she's the same as her father. Akiko and Chiaki died because of her. If she stayed, would things change another way round? Would everything turn better?

But Akiko and Chiaki were dead. They died with hatred, with regret. It's useless to think of 'what ifs' in this moment. It only made her to hate herself even more.

"Saya!" Hajime shouted from far, watching the Lion opened its mouth and was about to reach her. What's she doing in the time like this!?

Suddenly, she bent down, and caused the Lion to lose its target for a moment. Quickly reacting by aiming the gun on the mask when the Lion landed, she shot and broke the mask. Losing the mask, the Lion dissolved and disappeared in the air. She stood up, and noticed another group had defeat the Lion as well.

Now that left Turret.

"…Hey, don't scare me like that." Hajime complained.

"…Just recalled something disgusted, sorry." Shaking her head to leave Akiko and Chiaki out of her mind, Saya told herself she needed to concentrate on the mission on hand. "Satomi-san, Miyagi…is finished, right?"

She could hear screams, yells and growls from the surrounding. She's kind of sure that the people out here were attacked by shadows. The copter up there should see clearly, but they had no time to check it out.

"…Since it has exposed, I'm sure he would like to take here down." Hajime confirmed here guess. A moment ago he just received the report from the copter which shadows were appeared and attacked people out on the streets. He took a glance to his subordinates, and was shocked by the people had left. "…Troublesome, huh? Saya, support me."

"…Roger." Before they struck out, Saya checked on the yellow brown haired boy again to make sure Jester didn't do anything to him in this moment.

Hajime ran straight forward to the Turret while Saya shot from behind him to distract the Turret's attention. His subordinates followed his pace as well. But their amount was reduced little by little after the damage from the bombardments. Although it was big in size, but its motion didn't seem to slow. To evade Hajime, it started to move its body to fling him off.

To get to the mask under the fort, Hajime had no choice but to climb up to the Turret. But now with the defense coming to him, he had difficulty to get near to it.

"Satomi-san!"

Out of his surprise, Turret sent him a dash from his right side, sending him to fly and slammed on the wall. He coughed out an amount of blood. He tried to push up from the ground, but the pain in his chest drew him back. Shit…it seemed he had two or three bones broken, considered how pain he was. His sight slowly turned blur, and his mind went dizzy resulting by the dash.

"Satomi-san!"

He could see a blurred figure was running to his direction, and the fort was aiming right on his way too. He knew too well of her figure, with her flame hair exposed to the air, he forced his voice out.

"Don't…Sayaaaaaaaaaa!"

Bombardment shot out. Saya managed to save him from turning into ashes, by pounded on him and pulled him away. The impact sent the both of them flied. The two of the rolled on the ground a few times and was stopped near the yellow brown haired boy. Hajime's subordinates gathered around Turret trying to buy them some times. Their wounds were turning worst, especially Hajime's.

"Damn…" Again, he coughed out blood. His face twisted due to the unbearable pain.

Blood again oozing out from Saya's left arm, staining the whole sleeve into scary red. She looked to the boy, and was glad that he's out of harm from the impact just now. She wanted to save him, but now in this situation, they couldn't protect themselves, let alone to save him. Miyagi would soon fall, how and what she should do to at least get him out of here?

"…Wake up…" He would definitely kill if he stayed here. At least…at least he could survive…!

Since half years had passed, she would face death everyday, either was her own, or others' death. This was the first time she wanted so much to save someone. This boy…he had something she lacked…so please…

"Wake up already!"

As if responding to her call, he opened his eyes, together with the unknown raging flame. He stood up, tears rolled down from his crimson eyes. In front of him, a man with red armor appeared. A red bandana tied around his forehead, and had long spear on his hand.

**"_I am Sanada Yukimura…neither my spirit, nor my spear shall ever waiver! The one who wield my power, come and show me what you can do!"_**

"…Go, Sanada Yukimura."

The red warrior Sanada Yukimura responded his word by dashing to the enemy. Seeing that, Turret instinctively turned the fort toward him and fired. Sanada Yukimura dodged it, and paced up, cut down its fort immediately he's there. Losing the fort, Turret pushed its body up with the support of its back rear, and pounded on Sanada Yukimura with its whole weight.

"Ahh!" Saya and Hajime's face paled up. It's needn't to tell how heavy the Turret was. No human would ever suppress the weight, not turning into mud in the end.

However, Sanada Yukimura wasn't human. More correctly, he's soul that being summoned by Kaoru. A god-like being from the deep of the Sea of Soul.

When Saya and Hajime were worried about the red warrior, Kaoru simply raised a smile. He could still feel the beating of the brave warrior. He's yet disappeared.

Indeed he felt the pressure, and his body was complained about the overwhelmed weight. But this was what made him felt alive. He's alive.

"…Yukimura, use Agilao!"

Raging flame burst out beneath the Turret and consumed it. Sanada Yukimura took this chance kicked it out of the way, and destroyed its back rear in the same time. Now, the Turret even lost its last weapon to strike. Sanada Yukimura kept attacking, but the Turret didn't seem to down.

Noticing the problem Sanada Yukimura was facing, Saya quickly told the information they had got in hand.

"The mask! Attack its mask!"

"…Mask…is that one?" Kaoru saw that too, the black and eerily mask stuck under the fort. He quickly ordered Sanada Yukimura to attack there, by cut it into two.

Turret screamed grievously. Its voice was exactly the same as Haruna's. Its body slowly peeled off into small square pieces, shattered all over the ground.

Upon the defeat of the Turret, this place sank into deep silence. None of them knew what to say, or how to react. Everything happened too fast, and just who's that red warrior? After the Turret gone, the red warrior also disappeared with Kaoru collapsed on the ground. Saya ran to him, and fortunately he didn't seem to get injured, but badly exhausted. His eyes were empty. Nothing was reflecting in them. Its crimson red had mixed with the color of despair. Though Saya wanted to say something, but immediately shut her mouth up seeing him in this.

Jester seemed to get shocked as well, as he lowered the hat to cover his painted mask. Perhaps he never thought Sanada Yukimura would show up, or perhaps he never thought Turret would be defeated. Anyway, he was deeply shocked, yet a hint of madness across his lips.

"…Interesting." He chuckled. His chuckle brought Kaoru's attention back. "So, you have come to touch with that side. Human are truly interesting."

"…That side…?" Saya repeated under her breathes, and seeing Kaoru pushed himself up.

"However, you would forever lose the chance to bring your sister back."

"…I don't need you to tell me. Yui wouldn't happy about that…and my wish now is to kill you!"

Jester laughed heartlessly, as if he heard something funny.

"…I wish your wish come true, then." Leaving this, Jester disappeared in front of them.

"Wait!" Blood again oozing from the wound, plus the summoned of Sanada Yukimura had drawn almost all his energy. He couldn't even stand up now. "Damn…!"

"Come on guys! Hurry up and get Satomi-san up to the copter! We're leaving!" Saya commanded the crew to carry Hajime to the copter, while she carried Kaoru with the help of the men to get out of this place before other shadows targeted them.

Once in the copter, Saya immediately brought out the first aid case and tended Hajime's wounds. She couldn't do anything with his broken bone, but at least she could do something with the outer wounds.

She sighed, while wrapping the bandages. She didn't know about first aid when she first joined, but now it had become her duty everytime after the battle. She had used to this. None of the battle could end with no one injured or died. Hajime and her had used to walk between the line of death and alive.

"Saya, take care of yours first." Satomi Hajime stared at her injured left arm and said. But she shook her head. It seemed pretty serious, but the blood had stopped oozing out, only leaving the sleeve with blossomed red.

"I'm alright. Yours…are more serious."

"…I'm starting to get headache now." Rubbing his black hair, his face wrapped with extreme annoyance. To think he had to face those people on top of him, his stomach started to stir.

"…Now you talk about it…where did you get this copter?" Yeah, with the position he's holding now, it's impossible to get a copter.

"That's what I meant." Not only the problem with the copter, had he also lost almost all of his men. "Saya, you better go and check on that boy. Although we don't know what he had done, but he saved us."

She looked to the boy that's lying at the side. After they lost trace of the Jester, he turned back to dispirited, as if losing the whole world. Yes, that girl was his world. Losing the world, he couldn't even shed a tear.

"…Hm, my name is Kobayashi Saya. How about you…?" She completely had no idea what to say to him.

He didn't respond her. Was he hated her…no. He should hate her, after what had happened to them. If she managed to stop them from entering the apartment, things might not turn out this way. It's part of her fault that the girl was killed. She held the gun in her hand, yet still, she couldn't save a little girl. She's…too useless.

Unable to communicate, she turned her head to the town down the copter. She could see shadows and people were chasing and running on the streets. Bloods stained the ground and walls, and streets were filled with corpses and wreckages. Indeed she had used with blood, but she just couldn't get herself to get used with all these. It's too terrible, and she had to cover her mouth to press down the disgusted feeling back to her stomach.

"…Miyagi is down, right?"

"…The government would probably seal Miyagi, like how they did to Hokkaido." The one answered her was Hajime, but Kaoru finally seemed to get back his senses.

"…Hokkaido…was there had connection with Jester too…?"

For a moment, Saya was glad that he's finally giving response. But her heart sank when the topic brought to Hokkaido.

Hokkaido…that was the place where she wanted to forget the most. It was too, her most terrible memories were left.

"…Yeah, Hokkaido was down and attacked by a bunch of shadows around half years ago." Hajime revealed the truth that the government tried to hide all these time.

"Half years ago…" It was same with the time Hokkaido started to seal. Government only told Hokkaido was attacking by unknown virus…so the virus was actually those black creatures?

"…We're from Hokkaido, too. Both me and Saya." Hajime's face twisted a bit enduring the pain from the wounds. "…It's like a…nightmare." His face darkened recalling the terrible memories from that fateful day.

"Satomi-san…" Again, that brought back her memories of Akiko and Chiaki being killed by shadows. And her father…

"…Were there people alive?" Now he remembered his uncle. Were they staying alive? Were they alright?

"…Yeah, some of them made it out. Now they're under our protection."

"…They're police." Saya made it clear for him. "All the survivals are now in Tokyo."

"Tokyo…" He sat up from his lying position and took a look to the town he had lived with Yui. It had ruined by Jester and those black creatures. He hated the government, even something like this was happened in Japan, they still tried to hide it. They had no right to know what the hell was happening? If they knew it, they might be able to prevent it…

"Boy, it's no that easy." Hajime read his mind through the expression on his face. "What would happen if people know what is going on?"

Of course, the answer was obvious. Japan would fall, before Jester leaded the shadows to crush them. People would fall into deep fear and eventually fought among themselves. People always fear of something they didn't know. If that happened, there's no turning back.

Kaoru bit his bottom lip. He knew full well the guy there was true. But still…but still…! Seeing people ran for their life, hearing their scream, watching them to be killed…but they're up here doing nothing…he couldn't stand it. He's feeling as if Yui was being killed the second times…no, hundred times.

"…I know how you feel. Just don't." The girl in red hair held his arm. "You're exhausted…"

Of course he knew. His strength wouldn't permit it, no matter how much he wanted to help. Only he had the power to save them, yet he couldn't have his body work on it. He cursed, looking back to the town.

While hating his useless, his eyes caught a running figure with that familiar pearl colored long hair. There's no way he would miss it. He's way too familiar with her back, with her long hair.

"Chitose!"

"W-What the…?" Saya was shocked by his sudden shout. She watched him stood up and walked to the door. Immediately she's alerted. "What are yo -"

"Get the copter down, NOW!" He shouted, eyes locked on the girl Fujita Chitose. She's currently being chased by two Lions. He had to save her, no matter what!

"No way! How are you going to fight with that body!?"

"I have to save her…I have to!" He glared at her. His crimson eyes seemed to burn in raging flame, scaring Saya for a moment.

She helplessly looked to Hajime to search for any idea. The black haired guy closed his eyes and sighed.

"Saya, do what he said."

"Huh? But Satomi-san…"

"I bet he would jump down if we refuse." He could see the boy was readied to do so. "Hey boy, make sure you come back alive."

"…I'm not going to die here." He still had a lot to settle with Jester, after all. He forced his exhausted body to move, ignoring the aching of the muscles.

No problem…he could summon Sanada Yukimura.

Sanada Yukimura already told him how to summon. All they needed was energy, the blood. He bit his bottom lip and jumped down when the copter landed down enough.

"Yukimura!"

The red warrior appeared in the air and caught him by arm.

_Wait for me, Chitose!_

* * *

Chitose kept running forward, not knowing where she should hide.

A while ago, everything was normal as always. She's chatting with her friend on phone, and her friend kept teasing her about the relationship between her and Kaoru-kun. She rolled her eyes on that, but then a scream cut the place out, and a bunch of black creatures appeared. They attacked whoever they saw, which turned the whole town into disaster.

She could only run. She's with her parents and big brother, but on the way, her mother was killed, together with her father who intended to save her. That left her and her brother. They ran, evaded the black creatures as much as they could. When they ran down to the streets, all they found was the black creatures and people playing chasing and running game. It's crazy, she thought. What had happened? Was she dreaming? If this was a dream, then hurry up and woke up…!

As they were stunned, her brother was bit by a black Lion. She saw it with her own two eyes, which the Lion implanted its sharp teeth into her brother's chest. Her mind went blank, and not knowing what to do. At that very moment, she heard her brother's scream, yelling something to her. She couldn't hear what he's yelling, her mind refuse to accept anything. But hell…she knew. Obliged her brother's words, she turned back and ran.

And this was what she got herself into. She stumbled a few times almost tripped. She knew she's a sport idiot. She ran because her brother told her to. She didn't even know why she would run.

Why she ran? Shouldn't she just die with her brother? Wouldn't that's easier? Two Lions was chasing behind her, she didn't know how long she would last. Tears flew out as she tried to keep her pace. But there were too much corpses and wreckage on the ground and blocked her path. It's pretty amazing that she could ran this far.

"Ahh!" Kicking the corpse on the ground, Chitose fell down and rolled a few times. Her hand touched warmed liquids. She panted heavily, and gasped when she saw her palms were staining with red.

A pool of blood as if the blossomed flower took all her sight. Couldn't control the fear within her, she started to tremble. Behind her was the growl of the Lions. She knew they were behind without the need of looking back. Soon, she would die like her brother. Her body would rip opened and…would they eat her organs?

"No…!" No, she couldn't think about it! This must be a dream! This wasn't real! This wasn't real!

"Chitose!"

"Huh?" Was she hearing thing?

Dancing flame burned the Lions into ashes. She watched them vanished in blank. It's too sudden. She didn't hear the call on top of her, until she saw the person jumped down from the sky.

What? Was this some kind of act? How would somebody jump down from the sky?

This…sure was a dream, right? But…

"Chitose!"

The one running to her was real. He's wasn't a dream! He was someone she knew! Upon realized this, tears rolled down like a broken tab.

"Kaoru…Kaoru-kun!" She opened her arms, and immediately he took her into his arms.

"Are you alright, Chitose?"

"…Is it you? Is it…really you, Kaoru-kun?" This feeling was real. He's really here with her. This wasn't a dream…so, her brother's death wasn't a dream too. She saw a red warrior shielded them in front, and more and more black Lions gathered around them. "W-What had happened? Why…"

"I don't know…don't worry. I'll protect you." Kaoru looked to the Lions in front and cursed. He looked up to the sky and surprisingly found some flying black creatures were attacking the copter. "Damn…Yukimura!"

Immediately Sanada Yukimura struck out, wielding his long spear. Pulling back his spear, he cut down another Lion's mask in instant. Casting Agilao, Yukimura focused on the Lion that tried to lay their claws on his master. Every time Yukimura cut down their masks, they would hear grievous screaming, mixing in between male and female voices. Yukimura continued to strike through the enemies. However, they're more of them coming, as if all the Lions were drew to them, making the battle endless.

Summoning Yukimura with his current status sucked his energy more. Kaoru knelt down feeling his wound on the shoulder turning hotter and hotter, as if burning him from inside. He let out a small groan, having difficulty to endure such a pain.

Gasping, Chitose met the ripped flesh on his shoulder. "Kaoru-kun…your shoulder!" Feeling dizzy, she recalled the scene where sharp teeth implanted inside her brother's chest. Same thing must've happened on Kaoru too.

"…I'm alright Chitose. Don't leave my side…" Shit…his sight started to get blurred. The pain on his shoulder drew his concentration away. Slowly, he lost the feeling of controlling Yukimura.

Sanada Yukimura disappeared, leaving the both of them waiting to be ripped opened. Kaoru took Chitose into his arms and turned his back to the enemies. He would do everything to make sure she's safe without harm. If even Chitose was died, he would never forgive himself. He had sworn to protect her…so at least…!

"No…Kaoru-kun!" Chitose cried out, knowing what he wanted to do. She struggled to let go from his embrace, only being pressed down by Kaoru. She's shocked to find he's able to hold her even he's badly injured.

"I've told you…I'll protect you." He didn't plan to die here. But now it seemed he couldn't make it. Only if he's stronger, he would rip all of them out. Strangely, he thought of Custos in this moment.

Well, he would return to that Sea of Souls too, right? Sorry…he muttered. He felt sorry to disappoint her after she did all to lend him the power. Now he had to die here…

Only if he's stronger…

* * *

"What the hell with these shadows!?"

After letting the boy down, a bunch of black Eagles attack them all of the sudden. This was the first time Saya met this type of shadow. Today the Jester did give them a lot of surprise, wasn't he?

"Hold onto the lever. Don't let them destroy the propeller, got it?" While enduring the pain, Hajime made his way to the pilot and said. The pilot sure was panicked after witnessed the shadows. As the person in charge in this copter, he had to do something to make sure all of them were alive.

"Y-Yes sir!"

Saya tried to aim on the Eagles, but it's impossible to shoot the enemies on the sky. Considering the flow of the wind, even if she could aim the enemies, it didn't mean the bullet would hit. She clicked her tongue, looking to her superior.

"Satomi-san, what should we do?"

Shrugging, he grabbed a hold of himself and knelt beside Saya. "Like I know." His men were trying to shoot the Eagles down, but they faced the same problem as Saya. They couldn't get down, but the enemies would attack them on the sky as well. Neither would do. He looked down to search for the boy, hoping he had done with his business. "Once he's boarded, we'll leave this place. Those shadows wouldn't leave Miyagi for now. Hold until then, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Saya, look for the boy. Make sure he's alright. If not -"

"…We'll leave him be, is it?"

"I hope that wouldn't happen. Though we didn't know what he had done, or how he got that power, we'll need him." Hajime raised a bitter smile. It's kind of shame even the girl could read his mind. "We'll need his power."

Suddenly, the copter substantially swung to the left side without warned, all of them lost balance and fell to the front. Most of them managed to grab hold of themselves, avoided falling down from the copter. However, Saya wasn't that lucky. Couldn't grab a piece of what the hell was happening, she lost balance and failed to grab anything to hold, half of her body already outside of the copter. Not even able to scream, her body hit the copter as someone stretched his hand to grab her.

"S-Satomi-san!" Lifting her head, the black haired guy was holding her wrist while he used another hand to hold the edge of the doorway. To think the guy had injured badly, she's kind of surprised how he did that. Just as she thought so, she was sliding down and a gasp escaped out of her mouth.

"Don't…look down…!" His face wrapped with cold sweat. His injured body couldn't afford the weight of the girl. If he wasn't injured, he had the confidence to pull Saya up without difficulty, but definitely not now, not under this bad shape. His men helped him by grabbing his arm, some of them were tried to keep him in place. But he's more worried with his strength as he felt the grasp of their hand had loosened.

"D-Don't let go of your hand…Satomi-san!" She screamed as she felt the same. Although he told her not to look down, but her gaze would trail down by its own. And the worst was the Eagles even came and distracted her, as if fooling with her. Fear of death and furious of being fooled, she raised her gun and shot. "Get the hell out of my way!"

She managed to take down two Eagles by luck. But at the same time, she could feel she's again sliding down. The copter was very unstable but had tried the best to keep in balance. Saya wouldn't dare to imagine what if the copter swung substantially like just now. No doubt that all of them would end up being tossed out from the copter.

Her gaze trailed down to the destroyed town and saw the yellow haired boy holding a girl in his arms as he turned to his back. Uncountable Lions were getting close to them, and needless to think, the Lions would actually rip them apart. She gasped, and instantly closed her eyes.

"Come, my **persona**!"

Strong wind blew on her face, along with the cute voice sounded above the copter, Saya carefully opened one of her eyes. She thought she would see the wreckage of the boy, but surprisingly the one came in sight was a woman floated on the sky.

"W-What is this…?"

The woman had long curled blonde hair tied in pony tail and wore a pink and purple strapless rose dress. A smile hanged on her face, making her more adorable. Her water blue eyes hid with a hint of mischief. She's sure one of the most beautiful woman Saya had seen.

"Saya!"

"Huh?"

The woman took Saya in arms and helped her to get up to the copter. Around the same time, a little girl jumped entered the copter closely behind Saya.

"Hey, is it fun to play like that?" She asked with curious big eyes.

From what Saya could see, the girl was around ten years old or so, having silver straight hair with a little curly at the tips, and was dressed in velvet uniform. They all blinked a second before completely digesting the fact the woman floated outside of the copter saved the redhead.

"F-Funny…no, what's so funny about it!?" Saya retorted. She almost died a second ago.

"Not fun at all? Aww…too bad. I guess I'll have to try it out myself." The little girl pouted, making her cute face even cuter.

Hajime frowned at the unknown little girl, wondering who she was, and for what she came?

"…Who are you? What do you want from us?" They were busying to leave this damn place, and outside there were shadows to deal with. They had no time to play with her.

"Oh yeah, I come to help you guys!" As if just remembering the purpose she came – in fact she seemed she was -, the little velvet girl quickly turned to the floated woman outside of the copter and mumbled something. "…Juliet, huh? Never mind, now go!"

As she commanded, the floated woman – Juliet – stretched out her hand, casting wind magic, Garula to the Eagles. The wind blew as if racing needles, striking directly to the targeted enemies. The needles tackled the enemies whenever they flied, and had no intention to let them escaped.

"Juliet, show them your beauty!"

Juliet simply let out a smile. Her eyes shined with spark of mischief and aimed her finger to one of the Eagles that tried to lay its claws on her, sending out a flying kiss. Being attacked by the lovely kiss, the targeted Eagle turned to attack its friends instead of Juliet. The girl laughed loudly, enjoying the scene which the Eagles fought among themselves. Juliet continued to cast Garula and took them down one by one.

"Yeah! Two more to go! Go ahead, Juliet!"

The crew watched this insane playing game of the girl with disbelief clearly wrote on their faces. The girl defeated those Eagles with only flicking her finger, while they were having great trouble in the battle. And the floated woman, Juliet…was this the same power as the boy that summoned the red warrior? Just like how difficult they tried to take the Turret, but the red warrior killed it within a minute.

"…This is crazy." Within an hour, Saya felt the world had completely changed. Though her world did change since half years ago, but today in this one hour, everything seemed to turn another way round.

This wasn't bad changing, she had to assume. Hajime agreed with her. If only they required such power, they would have killed that Jester by now. Hokkaido wouldn't fall. They wouldn't have to scarify so many people in this.

"I'm sure I'll be questioned a lot due to this." Hajime smiled bitterly.

The girl had taken down all the Eagles by now, including the one Juliet charmed. The girl – Amydia turned to them to make sure they're all alright, and then raised a victory sign.

"Well, I'm going down. I have to help nii-chan and Kaoru nii-chan! See you!"

"Huh!?"

Saya covered her mouth seeing the girl jumped from the copter. They rushed to the doorway, but only found Juliet embraced the girl and took her down to the destroyed town.

For a moment, she lost in word. She looked to her superior, and found he's the same as her, but more calm than she was.

"…Heh…such unbelievable, huh?" He covered his face and leaned back to the seat. Feeling he was exhausted, Saya quickly checked on his wounds.

"…Satomi-san, I…still couldn't accept this…"

"…Neither am I…nor all of us here. But we can leave the boy to her and her little brother, I guess."

* * *

His mind went blank for a moment before he found the silver haired boy stood in front of him. The Lions – that was supposed to prey on him and Chitose – had shattered into pieces before reaching to them. A blonde haired young man in pure white gown blocked their path to them. Despite his good looking face, his blue ocean orbs shined with enthusiasm.

The little velvet boy turned to look at them with a hint of relieve showed on his face.

"I was glad I made it on time, Kaoru-sama."

"You're…Deo?" Kaoru met him a while ago in Velvet Room. It's hardly not to recognize him.

"Yes. It's my pleasure that you remember my name." He smiled like a gentle boy. "Please leave it to me. I'll make sure you and your friend stay no harm." Immediately Deo commanded. "Bufula, Romeo."

The blonde haired young man – Romeo – cast ice magic to create ice pillars to the enemies. Some of the Lions stuck inside the ice pillars and froze. Instinctively, enemies struck to Romeo, but was blocked by ice storm surrounded him and blew them out of the way.

"Romeo, Mabufula."

Casting ice magic again, this time, however, was more powerful. Romeo placed his palm on the ground, immediately sharp and hard ice pillars emerged from the ground and stabbed the enemies from beneath.

Watching from behind, Kaoru wondered if Custos sent them here. But they're assistants of the old man Igor, it's impossible Custos could give order to the kids. So…were they came here by themselves? He looked up to the sky, and found expectedly, the velvet girl jumped down from the copter heading to their way. She must've taken down the flying creatures, he thought.

"Kaoru-kun…what had happened? A-And who is this boy?" Chitose lifted her head and asked. Her light brown orbs still reflecting fear in them.

"…Not that I know him…but we're safe, at least."

"I-Is that so…?" She collapsed in his arm and started to cry. "Kaoru-kun…where's…Yui?" She asked carefully, as if knowing what the answer would be.

Her question brought bitterness in his heart again. Unconsciously, he tightened his grip on Chitose's shoulder. Needless to tell, the girl already knew. She opened her arms and embraced the boy.

"…I couldn't do anything…I…" Perhaps Chitose was someone he knew, he could finally feel tears gathered in his eyes. He could finally shed a tear for Yui's death.

"…It's alright…I-I understand…" The girl choked into small cry a well.

Now only Kaoru found Chitose was alone. If she's alone, only one assumption could make. Having that in mind, he hugged her tighter.

Amydia landed safely and cleared her way to Deo. After seeing Deo's persona, her cheek immediately turned red.

"W-Wha…!?" She pointed Romeo. "Why nii-chan's is Romeo, while mine is Juliet? Doesn't that mean…?" She obviously flustered and embarrassed.

"How am I supposed to know?" Deo sighed. "Come on Amy, let's finish them off. Kaoru-sama and his friend need some rest."

"O-Oh yeah!" She just saw Kaoru and Chitose, and blushed watching the two of them hugging each other. "T-They're couple?"

"Don't ask me. Romeo!"

"Juliet!"

They called the persona out loud. Responding their call, the couple – Juliet and Romeo – held each other's hand and danced.

"Take this…Loving Dance!"

As the couple danced, they let out ice storm and blowing wind. Ice storm, with the help of the blowing wind, it spread out wildly. Wind needles and sharp ice pillars spread in the storm, taking the enemies in the effecting area.

The moment the storm gone, it left only the shattered pieces on the ground, and soon they all dissolved into thin air. The copter sounded on top of them, as Saya stretched out her hand to Kaoru and Chitose.

"Hurry up, we're leaving!"

No second thought, Kaoru grabbed her hand and got up to the copter, followed by Deo and Amydia behind, immediately after they dismissed Romeo and Juliet.

Kaoru rested on Chitose's lap with arm covered his eyes, letting himself to sink into the lost of Yui. Chitose could hear the sobbing under his arm and simply stroked his hair to comfort him, while lowering her head.

Saya watched them from aside. Now she knew why the boy insisted he had to save the girl. Only she could save him – in many ways, which she and Hajime couldn't. Hajime rubbed her head and smiled.

Amydia looked out from the window and yelling something, to which Deo scolded her to stay silence.

Saya looked at them, and wondered why they came with us.

"…Who are you two?"

"Please forgive my sister's rudeness." After Deo said that, Amydia immediately retorted back.

"I'm not rude!"

"Shut up Amy." Deo rubbed his temple. "My name is Deo, and she is Amydia. We're friend of Kaoru-sama…no Kaoru-nii-san."

Exchanging a glance with Hajime, Saya asked again.

"…What's that power you used to defeat those shadows?"

"That's the power of persona…summoning souls from the past that would match your ability. We called them persona." Deo exchanged a nod with Amydia to put an end to this topic temporary. "Pardon…but where are we heading?"

"…Tokyo. To the Tokyo Metropolitan police force." Hajime let out a chuckle. "…Though, we're merely under the same department with normal police, since the incident half years ago."

* * *

Welcome to the chapter 2 of this story. Again, I would like to thank those who reviewed and favorite this story. It meant a lot to me.

By the way, if you're curious, I mostly followed the design from the latest series of Sengoku Warriors for Sanada Yukimura. As for Romeo and Juliet, I took the form of them from the game I'm playing in my phone: Ayakashi Ghost Guild. Well, more of them would come out in future chapter, though I'm not sure how this story would go after this. But I'll try my best.

Kindly press the review button. I would like to hear your thought, just please, no flame. Then, see you in next chapter.


End file.
